It's About Time
by Klaraholic
Summary: Caroline finally realizes her feeling about Klaus and has to tell him. (Oneshot)


**Disclaimer:**I do not (unfortunately) own The Vampire Diaries or these wonderful characters

It had been a week since Caroline Forbes had finally admitted to herself that she was in love. That week had been the longest, most exhausting, and infuriating week of her entire life. She wanted to run through the small town of Mystic Falls screaming about how much she was in love with Niklaus Mikelson. Yes, she had finally fallen for the big bad hybrid that everyone loves to hate. But for Caroline it was the exact opposite. For Caroline she _hated _to _love _him. For months he had been pursuing her, saving her countless times, and saying things like 'I fancy you' in that gorgeous, sext British accent of his. Yes he was an infuriating, arrogant, murderous hybrid. But at the end of the day, he was _her _infuriating, arrogant, murderous hybrid and there was no way that she was going to let him get away from her.

She's been walking around town for the past hour looking for him, led only by intuition and Rebekah's word that she had seen him downing drinks at the Grill earlier. It was the middle of winter and only a few minutes ago it had started gently snowing. Caroline reached up and ran a hand through her hair, getting really frustrated with Klaus. Turning a corner she finally sees him walking ahead of her. She would recognize that walk anywhere. A walk that was full of confidence and demanded the attention of everyone in a room. If Caroline had caught up to him no less than twenty minutes ago she would have ran to him. She would have pressed him against the nearest wall and kiss him with passion. But that was twenty minutes ago.

"Klaus!" She shouts, he stops ahead of her turning in confusion. Caroline walks steadily towards him, her vampire heart pounding in her chest. She stops when she is a few feet in front of him. "Do you have any idea how long I've been running around this stupid town looking for your sorry ass?" She asks him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" He replies, thinking that she must finally have lost her mind, because _why _would she be going out of her way to look for him?

"You heard me!" She retorts "It's cold out Klaus. And it started snowing. Now, I was having a really good hair day today and now that stupid snow has ruined it, all because I have been looking for you for the past hour and a half. For all I knew someone could finally have succeeded in one of their 'let's kill Klaus' schemes." She was babbling now she knew, but she wanted to get a rise out of him. And sure enough the look he was giving her now was a look that clearly told her that she had certainly gotten the reaction she desired.

"Since when do you care what happens to me love?" He asked, taking a step closer. "How many times did you play the little blond distraction while your friends devised another mediocre plot to kill me? Last I checked, it was me who was always the one worried about you're wellbeing _Caroline._" He turns and starts to walk away from her. Deciding that she won't give up that easily Caroline goes after him, almost jogging to keep up with his long strides.

"I never asked for you to save me Kalus!" She says "I never asked for you to anything for me!" At this he stops and turns to her again, stepping so close that the fog from their breath mixes in the air in front of him. Caroline's heart beats faster in her chest.

"You never had to, love." He spits out and she swallows. And then she does it, knowing full well that he won't expect her to. She reaches up grabbing his head and pulling it down to meet hers. She presses her lips to his and she can sense his confusion at the sudden change of events. He pulls away looking at her, "Caroline? Is this another one of your stupid distraction plans?" She laughs and shakes her head.

"Shut up Klaus." She says pulling his head back to hers. This time when they kiss there is no confusion. Caroline opens her mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battle each other each trying to gain dominance. Klaus presses her into the brick wall of the building behind her and she gives a slight gasp when her back hits it. It's not long until Caroline pulls away to gulp down air. Klaus moves his kisses from her mouth down her jaw line to her neck. "Klaus," she gasps pulling his head back up so she can look at him. They are both panting. "I came here to say something." She finally says. For a moment he looks worried, she places her hand to his cheek, running her thumb over his lips smiling. "I'm sorry." She says still staring at his lips. "For all those times that I led you on so that someone else could try to kill you. I didn't want to admit to myself how I felt about it." She moves her gaze up to meet his. "I felt guilty, playing you that way and I didn't understand why I felt that way until a few days ago." She moves closer. "I'm in love with you Klaus. And I should have realized it sooner, I know and I'm sorry that I didn't. But every moment that I spent with you made me feel a way that I've never felt before in my life, I felt _alive. _When we fight, it's better than any relationship that I have ever had. When I talk to you I don't have to pretend to be something that I'm not. I want you, in any way that I can have you. Having even a second with you is better than spending an eternity with any other person. I want yours to be the first face I see when I wake up and before I go to sleep. When I'm with you, Klaus, I feel safe. I feel like you wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to me. I want to feel like that for the rest of my life." She stops breathing hard. Waiting for him to say something. There is something in his eyes, an emotion that seems alien to him. If she had to name it she would say that it was hope. "I love you," she whispers again, allowing the words time to sink in. He smiles, in the way that he only ever does when he is with her. He leans his head down so their foreheads are touching. He moves his hands to the sides of her face and she runs her hand down his arm to rest at his wrists. He kisses her, gently, lovingly.

"It's about damn time, love." He whispers before kissing her again.

**Author's Note**:

**Hi everybody! First off thank you for reading this it really means a lot to me that you took the time to! This is my first fanfic ever so please try not to be super mean. (She says hopefully). **


End file.
